


White Wedding

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey's parents have planned their dream wedding, but is it hers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding

Corey's parents had been planning the wedding for months; not as many months as they would have liked, considering she was expecting and they didn't want their society wedding marred by the bride waddling down the aisle, obviously pregnant. Of course it was already slightly tarnished by the fact that she was marrying some penniless artist, never mind that she'd known him for years. She should have been marrying a doctor or lawyer, or at least a law student from Harvard. AJ was nice enough, but he was hardly going places and he didn't even have an impeccable background to make up for it. It's one thing indulging your art when you have a trust fund, but working one, maybe two jobs while you struggle through art school? Hardly something to write home about. And on top of that, he had the nerve to get their perfect little princess pregnant.

Across town a man and a woman are waiting to check in on their flight. Corey's parents were going to be most upset when they found that their perfect daughter and her artist fiancé had fled. Their fairytale wedding was going to be even more spoiled when the princess failed to arrive. They would have to announce to the assembled friends and family that Corey had apparently eloped. They could blame it on her hormones if they were willing to admit she was pregnant.

Landing at McCarran Airport, a couple of hours ahead of AJ and Corey, a group of young men and women were laughing and joking, ready to meet the love birds with a cloud of confetti and escort them to their hotel. They'd been planning this wedding for weeks, too. This was the wedding their friends wanted. Something small and light-hearted, surrounded by friends and laughter, not the 'right people' and polite conversation.

That evening, as Corey's parents watched the hired staff clearing away the food and marquees, Corey and AJ stood in front of their friends and said the most important words of their lives so far. "I will."


End file.
